Hazeleyes
Hazeleyes is a sleek dark gray she-cat with soft, glowing hazel eyes. History :Hazeleyes is a deceased RiverClan warrior who walks the skies of StarClan with her mate Kestrelfeather. :Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather fell in love early in Leaf Bare, and by late Newleaf, she was pregnant with his kittens. :In Late Newleaf, she gives birth to two kits, a son and a daughter. She and Kestrelfeather name their son Troutkit, for his already sleek, silver pelt. They name their daughter Rubykit, for her cream pelt. :After Troutpaw and Rubypaw are apprenticed, Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather are happy to be reunited in the warriors' den, and very much enjoy hunting with their son and daughter. :Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather watch with pride as their children are given their warrior names; Troutleap and Rubyshine. :Hazeleyes approves of Rubyshine's love, Sunfire. After Rubyshine and Sunfire's kits are born, Hazeleyes is often in the nursery with Rubyshine, helping to care for the kits. :A few weeks after Rubyshine's kits are born, she, Rubyshine, and Sunfire are chosen to go to the gathering. Hazeleyes and Rubyshine are a bit uneasy about leaving Rubyshine's two daughters, Gingerkit and Blossomkit, because it was evident that a huge storm would break soon. Sunfire and Kestrelfeather assure both of them that the kits would be fine, and Ripplefrost, a queen nursing two kits and a good friend of Rubyshine's, promises to care for them. As they leave the camp, it starts to sprinkle. :By the time they all return from the gathering, the storm is raging, and rain is falling very hard. :When they reach the camp, they are all horrified to find that the clearing had flooded, including the nursery. Rubyshine and Sunfire instantly go to the nursery, but Hazeleyes notices that Kestrelfeather is no where in sight. Out of the corner of her eye, she seems him struggling in the mud and water, trying to help a couple of young apprentices out of the flooded den. Hazeleyes rushes to his aid, and they get the apprentices to safety. RiverClan finds a place to shelter while the storm goes on, but Rubyshine and Sunfire refuse to leave the camp. They had been unable to find Gingerkit and Blossomkit, and could only assume that the storm had washed them out. Distraught, heart broken, and sick with grief, they reluctantly allow Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather to lead them to the make shift camp. Hazeleyes, although heart broken herself, comforts Rubyshine, and Kestrelfeather and Sunfire lead most of the search patrols. :About a moon later, Hazeleye's grandchildren are no where to be found. Ripplefrost is convinced that it is her fault the kits were lost, and Hazeleyes reassures her that it was not her fault, and that she did all she could. :While on a border patrol with Kestrelfeather, Troutleap, Rubyshine, and a few other RiverClan warriors, they find two ferocious badgers on their territory. The patrol gets ready, and attacks. The badgers grow furious, and fight back. Even though Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather fight with all their strength, the badgers have the advantage of size and strength, and strike killing blows to both Kestrelfeather and Hazeleyes. :Both awaken in StarClan, and become full of grief because they had left their children, and their Clan. :They continue to guide Troutleap and Rubyshine, and watch with pride as their daughter is named Clan deputy. :Hazelyes and Kestrelfeather search StarClan, but can't find Gingerkit and Blossomkit, and realize with shock that their grandchildren must still be alive. :When Rubyshine travels to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives and name, Kestrelfeather gives her the gift of courage, and Hazeleyes gives her the final gift, the gift of love. She is hailed by her new name, Rubystar. :Hazeleyes finds Gingerkit and Blossomkit, now called Kaito and Lila, and tries to communicate with them in their dreams, although it proves to be difficult because they live so far away. But, they seem to get the gist of the message, for they travel to the Thunderpath, where they find Solarwind and Dawnfire, two RiverClan warriors who escort them to the RiverClan camp. :Hazeleyes and Kestrelfeather watch with glee as Kaito and Lila are reunited with their mother once more. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Kestrelfeather:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Son: :Troutstar:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Daughter: :Rubystar:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Grandsons: :Blackstorm:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Granddaughters: :Kaito:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living :Blossomcloud:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Leafheart:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Great-Grandsons: :Viperstrike:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living :Rockstream:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Great-Granddaughters: :Rivermoon:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living :Dapplestep:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Great-Great-Grandson: :Thistlepaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Acornpaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 31st, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted